


The Diabolik Lovers' next challenge

by ant1_soc1al



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ant1_soc1al/pseuds/ant1_soc1al
Summary: FINISHEDNote: this is a fanfic, the only character that is my own is the girl mentioned below.While lost in the middle of nowhere, a girl stumbles upon the house of Sakamaki with her only memory being her name. The brothers and Yui take her in and find they have a new challenge when she and Subaru discover one another's true forms under a full moon.I don't mean to be racist in any part of this. If you believe that I am at one point then I honestly wasn't trying to be. Apologies in advance if anything offends readers in any way.
Kudos: 2





	1. Subaru

My brothers were fighting. Again. That didn't surprise me. I'm 1 of 6 and 3 of them live in a constant shouting match. I can't stand any of them.

It was the usual; Ayato, Laito and Kanato screaming at each other about something stupid, Yui complaining that they always do this and Shu lying down somewhere telling Reiji what they were shouting about so he could fix it. It's so mind-numbingly dull. It's become such a regular occurrence that I can almost predict when it's about to happen and prepare myself for the exhaustion that comes with it.

Usually I stay and listen because I can't be bothered to leave, even though I say it's because I'm trying to be nicer to Yui. But today I just walked out. Their arguments have become so boring as of late.

I was walking across one of the landings upstairs when I stopped to look out of one of the bay windows. There was someone outside. A girl. She looked awful. Her hair was messy and her clothes were somewhat torn; but I couldn't see a lot from where I was standing so I started to lose sight of her as she made her way to the front door.

I headed back downstairs to the others in the dining hall to try and tell them that there was someone outside. I waited in the doorway for a moment in hopes that they'd quiet down, but that didn't happen. It never does unless you shout. Which I did.  
"GUYS!" I shouted as loud as I could. The doorbell rang. Everyone stared at me.  
"There's some girl outside," I spat.  
"Go and sort her out then!" Ayato screamed at me. I didn't want to deal with some random bedraggled girl, but it's not like I wanted to deal with the sound of my brothers' yelling.

I reached the front door and opened it. "What." I said, bored of the situation already.  
"Um, hi, um my name's Lili and I don't know where I am or how I got here or what happened but I need some help and this was the first place I found," she literally almost begged me for help. I really couldn't be arsed to, but I sorta had to.  
"Fine, come in," I said letting her in.  
"REIJI!!!!!" I screamed into the dining room. She said nothing while we waited. I looked at her for a second. Awful. Her hair was all messy with like, leaves in it. She had a baggy t-shirt on that was ripped and dirty. Her black leggings had orange bleach stains on them which made my guessing of her situation extremely difficult.

A moment later Reiji and Yui emerged from the dining hall, followed by Shu who slumped himself down on the bottom couple of stairs.  
"What is it Subaru?" Reiji demanded.  
"She needs help finding her way home or something," I said, attempting to leave and return upstairs.  
"Wait," he said, forcing me to stop and go back. He didn't take his eyes off her ragged appearance.  
"If we help her I want you to go and sort out Ayato, Laito and Kanato in the dining room," ugh. I hate this family. The fact that I had to agree to something like that really shows people what we're like.  
"Fine. You guys owe me." I turned and dragged myself back to the dining room. I went in and slammed the door behind me to make those idiots shut up.  
"Right," I said as they stared me down. "If you don't shut up this second, I'll-"  
"-You'll what?" Ayato cut me off.  
"I'll break you fucking fangs off while you sleep! Now sit down and shut the fuck up!" I yanked a chair back and slammed myself down on it; glaring at the others to do the same.  
"Where's Reiji?" Kanato said as he sat himself down.  
"He's sorting out that busted up bimbo that came to the door," Laito laughed at that.  
"Have we got another little bitch joining us? It's about time, I was getting rather bored of Yui," God, he's such a weirdo, it's almost as if his parts make more decisions for him than his brain does.  
"Shut up Laito. You know you're behaving exactly like you did with Yui even though she did and still does belong to yours truly," Ayato piped up.  
"Oh please, I'm gonna be worse than I was with Yui, I'm getting in early; besides, if things did work like that around here, she wouldn't belong to any of us," Laito retaliated.  
"Subaru saw her first," Kanato added. They all looked at me. I rolled my eyes and stood up to leave, but at that exact moment Reiji and Yui returned with that girl behind them.  
"This is Lili. She'll be staying with us until she gets back on her feet," Reiji said.  
"She'll be staying in my old room so don't get any 'we can share' ideas," Yui said.  
Great. Fucking fantastic. Another girl living here. And in the room closest to mine of course. 

I hate everything.

"Yeah that's great. Excuse me," I tried to push my way through the trio to leave. Reiji thought it would be a good idea to do that annoying thing where he stands directly in the way of where you want to go and stares right at you.

That's it.

"Oh my god move! I don't care what's happening as long as it doesn't involve me! Get out of the fucking way!" My rage overtook me and I shoved him, sending him tumbling into the nearby chest of drawers. Out of everyone in that room I think I surprised the triplets the most. They don't realise how much crap I take being the youngest of the stupidest family of vampires to ever exist.

I slammed the door as I stormed out. I went upstairs into my room and started breaking things. Making every action I make as loud as possible, I realise I've never been this infuriated before; everything's just crashed down on me all of a sudden.

So I stop. I sit. And I think.

I can't keep living like this. In a constant state of anger and hatred. I've smashed up half of my room because of it...

I need to make some changes.

****

I came out of my room and was greeted by Ayato sticking his hand in Yui's back pocket as they walked along the corridor. I noticed how much they've changed since Yui first arrived here a couple years back.

She had blonde hair cut short, by her shoulders. She had these horrible plastic flowers sort of braided into her hair, they were awful. For some reason she wore a lot of pink and brown. She tends to wear a lot of black and dark colours now. Ayato's changed her a lot; not literally of course, although I wouldn't be surprised if he had.

In terms of Ayato he seems a lot quieter when he's not fighting someone. He still wears his school uniform a lot outside of school as do us all except Shu and Reiji now that they've graduated, but when he doesn't he's more colourful. Well, slightly.

They're very different. I'd say they all are but the only noticeable difference is that they all stopped clambering on Yui to bite her after the incident with the Mukamis or whatever the hell their name is. They have a lot more respect for her and other people too. Most other people.

It's been so weird. I blame Yui. Everything was fine before she came and fucked everything up. It's all different because of her and it'll be the same story with this Lili bitch. Ugh, stop the world, I wanna get off.

I go downstairs again but not into the dining room. I know Shu's gonna be asleep somewhere and the triplets will be in the same room; probably drawing on Shu's face as he sleeps as that's their thing now. Meaning Reiji's somewhere else entirely. Find Shu, find the triplets. Find the triplets, find Reiji.

Upon poking my head around the doorway of the living room I saw exactly what I predicted. Shu asleep, surrounded by Ayato, Laito and Kanato doodling extra facial hair on him. I rolled my eyes and turned back to face the hallway. Without realising, I managed to see directly into the den across he hallway.

Where Reiji was sipping that nasty tea he drinks.

I walked across the hallway and through the arch-thingie into the den. Reiji showed that he could sense someone entering by holding his stupid little teacup down by the arm of his chair.  
"Hey Reiji," I started across the room, "I need you to help me with something," I said as I sat down in the armchair opposite him.


	2. Reiji

Interesting. After 17 years of life as an angry, violent individual Subaru wishes to make a change to his mentality towards said life; and he came to me for help. How complementary.  
"It's extremely flattering that you've come to me for assistance but as talented as I may be I can't exactly help you with that." I said after a moment of thought.

Subaru sighed and flung his arms down as he slumped back into his armchair.  
"Can't you like, I don't know, get me an anger management therapist or something?" He said wafting his arms around. He can be so irritating.  
"Hmm..." I thought for a moment. I could use this as an opportunity for Subaru to actually do something helpful around here. It's very tempting...

"Alright. I'll attempt to find you some help-"  
"-Yes!" He stood up and threw his fist into the air.  
"If-"  
"No!" He flopped back into his chair.  
"If you at least attempt to find a way to get Shu a job." It was an odd request, yes, but if it helps getting them out the house.  
"But he doesn't need a job! Since when did we need to make money?!" I'd baffled him so much the look on his face made me grin, although I managed to stifle a chuckle.  
"He needs to get out of the house. Since he graduated over a year ago he hasn't even been in the gardens," He knew I was right. I mean, even Laito has a job. While he does work from home and he doesn't know that I know about it but it keeps him from causing chaos.

Subaru took a deep breath and I heard him mumble,  
"Come on you're trying to make a change. It's to be a better person."

Strange. I sat there observing him wondering what may've come over him.  
"Yeah, I guess ... I'll do it." He whined, closing his eyes and tilting back his head.  
"Marvellous, now go and wake Shu up with a mirror so he can see the damage the others have done while he slept." He paused as he got up, I must've confused him again.  
"You know about that?" He stuttered.  
"Well when I saw Shu with fake facial hair that he was unaware he possessed at the time, I knew someone had drawn on him while he slept. He obviously couldn't have done it, I didn't do it, you aren't childish or petty enough to and Yui wouldn't dare. Leaving me receiving the conclusion that the perpetrators were none other than Ayato, Laito and Kanato." He stood still and looked at me like I was a lunatic.  
"Or I spy on people so I know everything that happens in this house," Subaru may be the better of my brothers but he can be a bit feeble-minded at times. He didn't say anything as he turned and left; leaving the door open behind him.

I placed my delicate and now empty teacup on the table next to my armchair and followed Subaru, stopping at the doorway to watch him.  
"Clear off you insufferable bastards," he said, yanking the pen from Laito's grip. He received dirty looks from Laito and Ayato, and a slightly victimized look from Kanato. So, yes, the usual.  
"Piss off, Reiji's orders," he frowned at them and they left. Kanato noticed me as he walked by. He stopped and came over to me.  
"Why did you tell Subaru to stop our fun?" His huge eyes gave him a child-like sadness.  
"I didn't. I told him to wake up Shu so he could help him find a job." Kanato's fake sadness fell from his face.  
"Oh. Why does he need a job? He doesn't need to make money. None of us do." He had a similar baffled expression to Subaru's. I rolled my eyes.  
"I know we don't need to make money but Shu needs to leave the house. After his graduation ceremony over a year ago he hasn't left the house once. We're lucky that he still goes up to the roof." He looked down at the floor. Or at his teddy; it's always incredibly difficult to tell with him.  
"Oh. Okay." He finally replied, grinning before running off upstairs to find Ayato and Laito.

I shifted my focus back to Subaru and Shu. Unsurprisingly, Shu was still asleep. Although it did look like Subaru was silently attempting to figure out how to wake Shu without getting battered to within an inch of his life.

He walked into the living room, to where I could no longer see him. I patrolled across the hallway and leaned against the door frame to watch Subaru's hopefully sharp-witted plan come into action.

Now it was my turn to be confused. Subaru had hidden himself behind an armchair; poking his head out over the top. He then lifted an awful pink, plastic, star-shaped mirror and from where I was situated I could see it had a rather large sticky-note clinging to the face of it. As for what was written on it, I couldn't tell. But I could give a good guess.

Shu shuffled as he slept, I'm guessing Subaru thought he was waking up, as he ducked down concealing himself behind the chair. When he saw that Shu was still sleeping he brought himself and the mirror up again.

And threw it at him, expertly hitting him in the centre of his forehead. Then hiding behind the chair a final time.

Shu frowned as he came back to the world. He also whined as he sat up and rubbed his head.  
"What the hell?" He said, looking around to see what had forced him to come back to life. He found the plastic monstrosity and held it up with his thumb and index finger like it was riddled with disease. It probably wasn't but there was no use in convincing him otherwise.

Something moved. Well, Subaru moved but he didn't know who it was. So Shu, being Shu, gripped onto the handle of the Yui infected mirror and launched back to what I knew was where it came from.  
"Ow! Shitbag!" Subaru shouted from his hiding place.  
"Fuck," he mumbled, realising he'd just blown his cover.  
Shu stood up and did the one thing we never thought he'd do.

Paused his music.

When Subaru saw him do that, he jumped off the chair backwards in an attempt to run away. Though hilariously, he tripped while trying to retrieve his foot from between the chair and the cushion. I tried to stifle my laughter but failed.

Shu noticed I was there.  
"You! What did you tell him to do?" He yelled as he strode over to me; allowing Subaru time to escape.  
"I told him to wake you up." I said smugly.  
"And the mirror?" I couldn't take him seriously.  
"The mirror was so you could see what Laito, Kanato and Ayato get up to when you sleep." I seem to have a talent for confusing people.  
"What?" He ran to the mirror on the wall on the far side of the room and stared at himself.  
"One day, I'm gonna kill them," he said, not taking his eyes off his brothers' vandalism.  
"Mmhmm," I replied dryly. He wandered back and tried to get past me to, no doubt, storm upstairs and scream at the triplets.  
"You're acting exactly like Subaru did less that an hour ago." He paused for a moment. As if he was calming himself down; but I knew too well he wasn't. I pointed at the sofa he had slept on. He dragged himself over like a mardy teenager and slumped down on it as I perched next to him.  
"Why did you get him to do that?" He didn't hold back.  
"In exchange for some potential anger management therapy Subaru is helping you find a job." He glared at me like I'd just killed his best friend. And for the third time within 15 minutes:  
" I don't need to make money, why do I need a job?" I was very tired of saying this, so I let that feeling out.  
"You need to actually do something with your life. You graduated over a year ago and haven't even left this building. You're 20 in 2 weeks and you don't have a single aspiration for your life." That felt better. It doesn't look like it did, but it did.  
"I'm 20 in 2 weeks? Damn." That's what he got from that -_-.  
"Okay. You're obviously not taking this as you should. If you don't let Subaru help you find a job then I'll cut all access to any music you have." He looked up in shock. I have his attention for once.  
"You wouldn't..."  
"Believe me, I would. MP3s, CDs, computers even vinyl records. Anything you and you specifically can get music on will be removed from your life until you get a job."  
He genuinely looked at me like he didn't believe me. So I shrugged, stood up and went to go upstairs.  
"Wait!" He sprang up. "Fine. Call Subaru." I smiled.

Delightful.

****

It was going to be a full moon on the 18th. Shu's birthday. Fabulous. Yui's supposed to be planning his surprise party, she'll be incredibly disappointed when I tell her she'll have to opt out so she doesn't die from blood loss.

Oh. I forgot. We have that Lili girl recovering under our roof. I'll have to let her know too. Hmm, Yui can have some company.

But if Yui has to opt out for her survival, that means I'll have to plan the rest of Shu's party. Wonderful.

Shu and the girls obviously can't; Subaru won't; Kanato and Laito will screw it up massively and every party Ayato's ever thrown has been absolutely awful.

So it's down to me. As always.

I sit in my armchair in the den with my herbal tea pondering how to tell Yui about the party in a way that won't make her break down in tears.

The door suddenly squeaked open, making me jump a little; which is very strange considering I can normally sense when people are around. I become so confused by what's just happened I jump a second time upon noticing that whoever had come in was now across from me waiting.

It was her. Lili.

"Ack. Can I help you?" I sipped my tea and leaned back into my chair expectantly. She perched on the armchair opposite me. You could tell she wasn't yet comfortable with her situation.  
"I, um, think there's something I should ask about and something I should tell you." She said fidgeting with her hands. She was incredibly anxious.  
"Go on then," I said back. Maybe scaring her slightly.  
"Um so I'm not exactly a normal person. I have heightened senses and by having that I've noticed that none of you guys seem to have a-er... a pulse..."  
"And?" I knew she would find out sometime. I'd rather it've been sooner rather than later.  
"Are you guys like, zombies or something?" She thinks we're zombies. Fantastic.  
"Zombies, no. Vampires, yes. Vampires tend to have no pulses as well as zombies."  
"Well, that was my second guess," she stuttered.  
"And the thing I had to tell you-" she was interrupted by Ayato bursting through the door. She also went bright red.  
"Kanato fell off a balcony and actually hurt himself this time!" He shouted as if he couldn't do anything himself.  
"*sigh* which balcony?" I asked, setting my cup down and reluctantly getting up.  
"Excuse me," I said to Lili, "get the first aid kit," I shouted at Ayato as I started to leave to find Kanato hopefully with Laito by his side.


	3. Laito

Why was it that on the one day we were going to be taught something useful is the one day I skipped school? First aid is one of the few valuable things you learn, even as a vampire, and I missed the one day where we were out of lessons to learn it

Oh, yes, to those who have forgotten, Kanato has fallen off a balcony that was a lot higher than he expected; thus is now wallowing in pain on the floor beside me.

I honestly would help if I could.

I saw Ayato run around the corner to us in my peripheral vision. Kanato said something that was actually comprehensible so I looked down, but I looked back up when I sensed Reiji shortly behind Ayato.  
"What the hell were you doing?!" He screamed at us when he knelt down to inspect the damage Kanato made to himself.

He started shouting some more and fumbling with the first aid kit but I stopped paying attention to him. All the noise was ever so boring, I just lost interest.

I was sat on the ground next to Kanato and opposite the fussing Reiji. I leant back on my hands and looked up at the house; noticing all the small details. I was looking along the windows of the ground floor when I saw someone watching Reiji shout at us and drop pills onto Kanato's face while Ayato and I lingered. It was a girl. Not Yui, the other one, I couldn't remember her name. It began with an L, that's all I could remember.

Whatever her name was, she finally perceived that I was looking at her and she blushed. Hard. I gave her a grin, she looked down, then looked up again and smiled. I looked at Reiji and rolled my eyes. She laughed.

She disappeared for a moment and reappeared with a phone, Reiji's phone; showing all lovey messages to some girl called Athena. I waved my hand at her, signalling her to hide. She understood and closed the curtains just enough for her to go unnoticed.  
"Hey Reiji," I interrupted his mumbling, "who's Athena?"  
He stopped what he was doing and looked at me in shock. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. I have you now, dear brother.  
"Well?" I demanded.  
"How...do you know...about her..." he asked, clearly enraged, through gritted teeth.  
"You know what I'm like, I have my sources." I grinned. The look on his face was phenomenal, I think I'd made an alliance with Lena or whatever her name is.  
"Laito. How did you find out about her?" Him and Ayato stared at me and I saw Kanato move his head to look in my direction.  
"You may or may not have left your phone unlocked and open on all those god awful messages..." I shrugged. I stood up, adjusted my hat, shoved my hands in my pockets and turned to walk back inside.  
"Laito! Get back here you useless thing!" Reiji shouted at me as I left. Me being me, just raised my hand and stuck my middle finger up at him without stopping.

I reached the steps to go back into the house. I climbed them and as I went to push the front doors open Lucy (or whoever she is) did so from the inside before I could.  
"Oh, uh, thanks," I said awkwardly as I slid inside.  
"I sensed you walking around the building," she confirmed. I started up the stairs inside and she followed alongside me.  
"What did Reiji say when you brought up that girl?" She asked as we turned down a corridor.  
"He shouted and stared and gritted his teeth; the usual when he gets pissed at one of us." She giggled a little, it made me grin.

I stopped walking when I got to Subaru's room. Subaru was squatting behind his coffin-bed and Shu was in there looking for him. He looked angry but I really didn't care.  
"Hey guys!" I shouted into the room, they looked at me. "We think Reiji might be dating some bitch called Athena," Shu shrugged and Subaru held up one of his middle fingers at me.

I swung back around the doorway and continued to my room, leaving them to whatever kinky activity they had planned. Leah walked with me again.  
"Hey, how old are you?" I hadn't asked yet and I think she needed to answer some questions to help us know her better.  
"Um... if it's after August then I'm 19. If it's before then I'm obviously 18." Hmm. Only a year older than me.  
"Huh, only a years difference between us. I'm 18 and also it's October." She nodded in thought. I turned into my room and flopped onto my bed, gazing out of the nearest of my windows. I looked back and saw that Laura was still stood in the doorway nosing around my room. I waved my hand at her to say she could come in.  
"Your room's very green," she said making her way over. I looked down smiling to myself. She made me act different. It was really strange. I couldn't sense her proximity to me, so I looked up again and was greeted by her tripping over and falling directly onto me.

Her arms flew over my shoulders and around my neck as she fell, I moved my arms to catch her and because of how she was falling they managed to wrap themselves around her waist. Her face was pushed into mine and our lips met, our chests collided and for some reason I pulled her back on top of me as I laid back on my bed. Now I think it was to help stop her falling, but subconsciously I think my mind wanted something else.

We let go of each other and sat up almost; she stared into my eyes and I obviously stared back. They were the prettiest golden-yellow colour. I felt something in my stomach. It was horrible.

"Sorry," she started awkwardly, "I'm very clumsy," she continued as she climbed off of me and sat on the end of the bed. I sat up and turned to face her, I sat with my one of my legs hanging off the edge of the bed like a kid. I went to pick up my hat from in front of her and I saw her awkwardly tuck her hair behind her ear and blush. She goes bright red when she blushes. Ugh there was that horrible feeling in my stomach again.

****

*knock knock*  
"Who's there?" Yui said as I lingered in her doorway. She looked around.  
"Oh Laito! What's up?" I wandered in fiddling with my hands and looking down at the floor.  
"I have a, uh, slight problem and I thought it'd be best if I asked you about it because you're a girl and you won't take the piss." I perched next to her, she looked a little concerned.  
"What's your slight problem?" She turned to me and asked.  
"Well I was with Lorie or whatever-her-name-is earlier," She cut me off.  
"Lili." She corrected me. I knew it began with an L.  
"Yes, Lili, thank you; anyway- I was with her earlier and I had a strange, disgusting feeling in my stomach." She stopped me.  
"What were you doing?" I considered whether or not I should tell her the whole truth.  
"We were just talking..." it's not lying if I just leave bits out.  
"Is that it?" She looked at me like she knew I wasn't telling her something. I bit my lip and saw her raise her eyebrows at me. God, she's so expectant now.  
"Okay! I was sat on my bed and she tripped as she walked over and we may have kissed but it was really awkward and nothing else happened!" I said that really fast.  
"What kind of feeling is it? In your stomach I mean," I thought for a moment. It was like someone was mixing my organs.  
"Stirring. I'm having stirrings." She looked at me like I was nuts.  
"Yeah that feeling's known as butterflies, Laito. It's like nerves mixed with a want to be with someone. In your case anyway." She turned back to what she was doing.  
In my case? Bitch what?  
"In my case?" I asked her. She didn't look up.  
"I think you like Lili." She's as good at confusing people as Reiji is.  
"I'm gonna need a bit more Yui..." in my 18 years on this planet I've never felt like this once. She stopped what she was doing and sighed.  
"In a romantic way you idiot. You guys shared a kiss and from what you've told me you held onto each other. I think that that action made something click in your brain. You have a romantic attraction to our new house guest." She turned back to her thing.

Huh. I like Lili. I never thought I'd catch myself saying anything like that. I'd better steer clear of her; get rid of these...stirrings.

I left Yui and Ayatos room in time to see Ayato walking towards me. He bumped my shoulder and laughed as he closed the door behind him.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and shuffled along the corridor back into my room. As soon as I'd crossed the threshold I kicked the door shut. I went over to my armchair and pushed it over to what Ayato calls my 'grandma dressing table'. I slumped down in my chair and threw my hat like a frisbee at my enormous mirror. It landed on the top perfectly.

I rested my elbow on an arm of my chair. And I rested my head on my fist.

I looked at my reflection.

I realised how awful I looked.

I mean, apart from my jacket and hat, I'm just some handsome-faced, promiscuous guy in a 3 year old, battered school uniform. I sat up and took my jacket off and left it on the back of my chair. I wandered over to my wardrobe and threw the doors open; I scanned what I had, I realised how much I didn't wear. Numerous things had been bought for me in the last year.

I went through what I had section by section. Literally throwing and outfit together. I found a black shirt, it was clean and still fitted; so I threw it onto my bed. An old leather belt with a white-gold belt buckle. Onto the bed it went. After around 10 minutes of checking sizes, throwing clothes around and sniffing various areas I settled on one style under a grunge- aesthetic.

I changed and emerged from my room. I'd chosen to wear the black shirt I found, buttoned halfway up and tucked into some black and white pin-stripe trousers. I also shined the belt buckle and wore the belt; I chose a long grey jacket and some black, lace up boots.

I looked fucking great.

Oh yeah, I tied my hair back for the first time ever. It felt weird but I liked it. And the one thing I swore to myself I'd always keep, no matter how dumb everyone else thought it was, my hat.

I looked so good. I walked past a mirror when I went downstairs. I caught a glimpse of my reflection and had to go back for a second look.

'Cause I mean, damn. I look amazing.

I felt amazing too.


	4. Kanato

It's the night before Shu's birthday. I sat on my bed looking at Teddy and pondered everything that's happened in the past couple of weeks. Shu left the house for the first time since his graduation, Subaru went with him. They went out several times; I think it was to help Shu find a job like Reiji wanted him to.

Speaking of Reiji, he admitted to us that he was in a long-distance relationship. It turned out that this Greek girl came to our school some time ago on this exchange program and they met before she went back to Greece. He said her name was Athena and she's actually coming for a visit.

Laito's had a 'glow-up'. Don't get me wrong, he's still probably the most perverted guy on the planet; but he's almost saving that behaviour for his own privacy. Or at least when there's less than 3 people in the room including himself. He's also been avoiding Lili a lot recently. I spoke to Yui about it, she said Laito had a crush on Lili.( ooh tea )

I haven't been able to sleep recently. My room's right next to Yui and Ayatos and they've been very loud. Not for the reasons you may think. Not for arguing either. They've been up late laughing at something. I don't know what. I don't care what either. I want to sleep. The bags under my eyes are big enough to carry what Yui's bought when she's been shopping.

Anyway, what I was actually planning on talking about: Shu's birthday. It's tomorrow. We have a lot planned for him and he has no idea.

Here's what Yui called 'the plan':  
\- Get Subaru to take Shu job hunting (again)  
\- They're usually gone for around an hour so we set up when they're gone  
\- Get friends and family (if any) to show up  
\- Wait for Shu and Subaru to come back.  
\- Surprise party when he walks in!  
\- Side note: make sure Yui and Lili are securely hidden away when the moon starts rising.

There it is. Our plan. I'm almost disappointed at the last part; the only blood I'll get tomorrow night would be transfusion blood we ordered in. I prefer fresh. I'll always prefer fresh.

I pause my thoughts upon realising that I'm still on my bed staring at Teddy. I pick Teddy up and hold him close to my chest as I lean back onto my pile of pillows. I look at my clock and see that it's getting late. I turn my lights off and shuffle under my covers, still clutching onto Teddy. I get comfortable in my bed and close my eyes.

I hope I can sleep tonight.

****

It's the next morning. We're eating breakfast and talking about Shu's surprise party. He isn't down here right now and he won't be until only Reiji's down here doing the washing up after us.

Today, I decided to stay in the kitchen while Reiji started washing up. I sat at the kitchen island while Reiji stared out of the window waiting for the sink to fill up. I went to say something but before I could:  
"Yes Kanato?" I stopped and reconsidered.  
"Have you told Yui and Lili that it's a full moon tonight?" His eyes widened. He turned the tap off, threw the dish-cloth at me and shouted  
"Start on the dishes!" As he ran out of the room.

That was helpful.

I went to put Teddy down and make a start on the dishes when I heard a knock at the front door. I waited for a reaction from someone.  
"Go get the door then" Shu said appearing in the doorway of the kitchen. I frowned and threw the dish cloth in front of him, picking up Teddy on my way out.

When I opened the door there was a man stood there. He looked familiar, yet, I've never seen him before. Actually, he looked remarkably like the love-child of Shu and Yuma Mukami that Lili drew up last week. Orange hair tied back, a large build like Yuma, dark blue eyes and the fashion sense of Shu.

Strange.

"Hello. Can I help you?" I asked.  
"Yes, is this the Sakamaki residence?" He asked me very formally.  
"It is, are you looking for someone?" No one's come here since Lili arrived, so I was somewhat suspicious.  
"Yes. My name's Hirayama Iwao. I'm looking for a girl who goes by Lili. I'm her...brother." I guess she didn't remember.  
"How did you find out where she was?" I asked as I let him in.  
"This is such a regular occurrence that after a while we decided to get her chipped." This situation is confusing me already. It was at that point that Reiji came down the stairs.  
"Who's this Kanato?" He asked me.  
"Hiroyama Iwao. Lili's brother." There was a look of befuddlement on Reiji's face as he shook this guy's hand.  
"Alright" he said, still looking confused and slightly suspicious. He looked at me; indicating that I should shout for her.

I ran to the top of the stairs, faced one of the corridors and screamed,

"LILI!!!" I came back down and stood next to my brother grinning and tightly clutching Teddy to my chest. A moment later I heard speedy footsteps and turned to see Lili almost at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Um, what's up?" She asked a little concerned. Reiji pushed his glasses back.  
"This man says he's your brother." She shifted her gaze to him. Her eyes widened and she took a step back.  
"Okazaki..." he said glaring at her.  
"No," she said backing off up the stairs " No. Not again. I like it here!" She looked incredibly hurt for a moment. Her nose crumpled and she turned and ran back up the stairs to her room at an impeccable speed. The guy that came looking for her watched and took a step forward, right into Reiji.

Reiji stared him in the eyes with a ferocious look on his face.  
"Get out." His face didn't change when he said that. The guy's face fell and he turned, walked out. I closed the door on him as he looked back at us.

****

Fast forward. It's later that night and people are starting to head home after the party; heading to bed.

Normally on the night of a full moon I go up to the roof and just gaze up at the moon as clouds pass over it. So I go to do so.

I go to the stairs to the roof and see Subaru ahead of me. As I move forward up the stairs I can sense someone else up there, but I can't tell who.

I heard Shu following me when I got around half way up. I reached the top and peered round the doorway- wall thing and saw Subaru approaching Lili. She was staring out at the forest that surrounded our house with a sombre look on her face. The power of the full moon had overtaken him, I could tell. He walked slowly behind her, then sped up to attack her; to drain her of blood. She somehow sensed him and turned at the same moment he pounced on her, attempting a bite. But she grew stronger, tore him from herself and sent him flying into the wall I was stood behind.

She collapsed onto all fours; her face contorted, her limbs grew enormously, she stood up on her hind legs and howled.

I'd never seen a werewolf before.

Subaru sat, his back against the wall. He was paralysed in an awful mix of shock and fear. She approached him without realising I was there; behind a wall that was behind Subaru. She lurched, slowly, not dissimilar from how Subaru snuck up on her. I felt Shu standing behind me, watching too.

She stopped; collapsed once more.

Subaru finally moved. Scrambling up and running past between me and Shu. I went to follow him but I couldn't help staying. Shu had gone over to her. I wanted to see what he'd do. He went closer to her and knealed down at her side. He moved her not wolf hair from her face and brushed his fingers against her cheek. I started back down the stairs to find Subaru when I saw him pick her up bridal-style. I sensed him at the top of the stairs and rushed off back to my room. I reached my room and poked my head around the door into the corridor, I saw him carrying her into her room. I walked past her doorway slowly, making it seem like I was looking at something small on Teddy. I was watching what he was doing in my peripheral vision.

He'd already laid her on her bed and was finishing tucking her in. He sat by her side and stroked her cheek as her eyes opened slowly. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Well I hope she did; I was too far away to tell.


End file.
